


Waiting

by originalhybridlover



Series: LIfes Unexpected Turns [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: It's been weeks since Klaus and his family to deal with their left over business in New Orleans leaving Caroline to wait and worry for him, having not heard from him since.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to my two shot 'He was always there when I needed him'. If you haven't read it, you might want to before reading this so there's no confusion.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Caroline tried not to worry. She did. After all Klaus was more than capable of taking care of himself. Not to mention he had his family with him and once the Mikaelson's seemed to all be on the same page and not divided. 

But it didn't stop her worrying. It had been over three weeks since she had said goodbye to him. Well goodbye for the time being but still. And three weeks was a lot of time to pass for someone who basically went off to take back his city from his so called adopted son the same one who nearly wiped all the Originals out, including imprisoning Klaus in a state of agonizing pain. 

Twenty-One days. Twenty-One days and she was slowly drivng herself crazy. She couldn't count how many times she had picked up her phone struggling witth herself on whether or not she should just call him but ultimately deciding not to, chickening out. Telling herself Klaus would get in touch with her when he wanted too. 

Still it did't make her worry less and she was stressing herself out. Seriously the house had never been cleaner and that was saying something when she happened to be raising two twin little girls. But she strssed clean and she was stressed. 

She looked up from cleaning the fireplace when the front door opened and she heard the familiar sounds of small feet on the floor and larger louder steps following behind them.

A moment later her girls and Alaric appeared in the doorway. "Mommy, what are you doing?" lizzie looked at her in wonder.

"I'm was cleaning, sweetheart." She said, pulling off her yellow cleaning gloves.

"The fire place?" Asked josie with a confused pout. "Are you turning into Cinderella."

Caroline laughed, reaching for the hand sanitizer bottle she kept on standby when she cleaned and poured some in her hand, rubbing it onto her hands throughly. "No, Mommy's not turning into CInderella."

"Then why are you cleaning the fireplace?" Asked Josie, Lizzie nodding along. 

"I.." Caroline looked form the fireplace back to her children. "I'm just weird that way." She offered them a smile, standing up and brushing off her clothes. "I'm going to go clean up and then how about we take you to the park for the day, we can get ice cream afterwards."

The girls cheered in delight. "Daddy we're going to the park!"

"I heard." Alaric smiled. "Why don't you go play until it's time to go."

"Kay!" The girls scampered off toward thier play room. 

"You took off work to clean the fireplace?" Alaric raised a pointed brow at her. 

"I stress clean, you know that." Caroline gathered up her cleaning supplies and returning everything to the kitchen. "I took time off work because I can't seem to focus." 

"Still worrying about Klaus?" Alaric asked her as she put everything back in it's rightful spot. 

"I know you think I shouldn't be worried but I can't help it?" Said Caroline turning around. "I thought he would have called by now."

"Why not just call him yourself if you're so worried?" Asked Alaric, coming to stand beside her. 

"I don't know. I start to but then I don't." Caroline's shoulder's fell. "I don't want to bother him."

"I don't think you can ever be a bother to Klaus." Alaric shook his head at her. 

"If he wanted to talk to me he would have called by now." Said Caroline crossing her arms. "Or maybe something went wrong."

Alaric reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think you're worrying for nothing but you won't know unless you call him. All you're doing right now is stressing yourself out." 

"I know." said Caroline. "I just need a little time."

Alaric nodded, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Why don't you get cleaned up so we can take the girls to the park and to get ice cream, make it a family day."

"Sounds good." Caroline smiled, moving around him but pausing in the doorway. "I haven't gotten around to asking and I know I don't need your permission or anything but your okay with this, right? WIth me and Klaus?"

"Honestly, I don't like Klaus, I'm sure I never will but I want you to be happy and if you want to persue whatever it is that's between you and Klaus I won't stand in your way." Alaric told her.

"Even if he would be around the girls from time to time?" Asked Caroline with a raised brow.

"I don't trust him around them but I believe he would never hurt you by allowing harm to come to the girls." Alaric admitted.

Caroline nodded. "Thanks for being so understanding about this."

"You don't need to thank me." Alaric assured.

Caroline smiled and turned heading to get changed before heading out with the girls.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline sat on the bench watching the girls play, Alaric had excused himself to take a phone call, something about interns or something or another.

Caroline retrieved her phone, scrolling through her contacts tell she came across Klaus's name, her finger poised over the call button but she hesitated, struggling with herself whether or not to call him.

_God, I'm being ridiculous, just press the damn call button, Caroline Forbes._  She sighed in annoyance at her self, closing her eyes and taking  a deep stilling breath and just when she finally worked up the damn the nnerve to hit the call button, her phone buzzed in her hand and Bonnie's picture flashed across her screen. 

Caroline threw her head back exhaling loudly before shaking it and picking up the phone. "Hey, Bonnie?"

" _Don't hey Bonnie me."_ Bonnie's voice sounded over the line. "How could you not tell me about the latest Original drama to land on your doorstep? I had to hear all about it from Valarie of all people." 

"Ugh, I'm sorry, I've just been stressed and I guess I just forgot." Caroline apologized, honestly it had slipped her mind on telling Bonnie all that had happened recently. 

" _Well, I'll forgive you this time."_  And Caroline could practically see the smile on her face just by the teasing tone in her voice. " _On one condition I want the details from you? And don't skimp on the details of you and Klaus making out in front of everyone."_

Caroline gasped audibly in surprise. "Valarie told you about that?!"

" _No, that would be Stefan."_ Bonnie laughed. 

"That traitor." said Caroline good-naturedly. "Well, where do I begin?" Caroline wondered. "Okay, I'll just start from when Hayley and Hope showed up on my doorstep - Oh! Hope is so adorable!" she gushed suddenly. "The girls and her were inseparable, seriously!" And Bonnie's laughed sounded and Caroline laughed with her. "Okay, right, back to the Hayley and Hope showing up on my doorstep." and from there Caroline launched into the details of what had happened, from Hayley and Hope to traveling to New Orleans to get Klaus's body to Valarie healing all the Originals to Klaus accidently biting her and then giving her his blood to cure her, saving the details of her and Klaus's kissing for last. The whole time Bonnie commentaried on almost everything she said. KInda like Damon, honestly Caroline thought Damon might have rubbed off on her friend a little too much in that area.

" _Okay, so what's going to happen between you and Klaus now?"_ Asked Bonnie. 

"Not sure but I'll let you know as soon as I do." Caroline said. "I Promise, you won't have to hear it second hand from somebody else."

_"You better."_ Bonnie laughed good-naturedly. 

"Mommy!" Caroline looked up to see her girls running toward her as fast as their small legs would carry them, with wide grins.

"Look, Bonnie, I have to go." She said. "But I'll call you soon." 

_"Kiss the girls for me."_ Bonnie said. 

"I will." Caroline promised, ending the call and slipping her phone in her pocket just as the girls reached her, each latching onto an arm.

"Can we go for a ice cream yet?" Asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, can we?" Asked Josie eagerly.

"Sure." Caroline smiled. "Let's just get your dad." She glanced around and spotted him leaning against their car on the street.

Caroline took the girls hands and walked toward him just as he was pocketing his phone. "Are we ready to get ice cream already?" Asked Alaric grinning down at the girls who nodded vigorously.

"Ice cream!" They cheered.

"Alright, c'mon." He laughed, scooping up Josie and got her settled in the back seat of their car. Caroline scooped up Lizzie and rounded the car and got her settled in back next to her sister and once they were all settled in the the vehicle, Alaric put the car in drive beginning the short drive to the ice cream shop that was only a five minute drive away from the park.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline smiled down softly at Lizzie who rested against her, her head leaned against her shoulder, her arm thrown around her waist, she looked over to see Josie fast asleep tucked into Alaric's side, they had fallen asleep watching Frozen, one of their favorite cartoons to watch.

After dinner they had put on the movie and the girls had fell asleep halfway through the movie.

Caroline was in no hurry to put them to the bed though, just enjoying the quiet moment with them. Being with them, focusing on them, kept her worry for why she hadn't heard from Klaus to the back of her mind. It was a nice reprieve from the stress, the girls were the best of her day. 

She ran her hand softly through Lizzie's hair as she barreled closer into her side just as a even knock sounded on the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" She asked, looking over at Alaric. 

"No." He answered and began to gently dislodge Josie from his side but she grasped at his shirt, still fast asleep.

Caroline smiled softly. "I'll get it." She said and gently slid out from Lizzie's grasp, laying her out on her end of the couch, pillowing her head on the throw pillow. Lizzie didn't so much as twitch with the change. Caroline leaned down pressing a kiss to her hair, doing the same with Josie before rounding the couch and walking to the entry way of their home toward the front door just as a second knock sounded. 

"Just a second." She called loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear but not loud enough to disturb the girls sleep. She grasped the door handle and pulled it open.

Relief rushed through her in waves, washing away the stress and worry she had tried to distract herself from for weeks at the sight of him. "Klaus."

Her eyes took him in, soaking in every detail, from his curly hair, stubbled cheeks to his red full lips, down to his clothing, a dark blue henley that brought out the color of his eyes and his leather jacket to his dark washed jeans.

"Hello, Love." His voice greeted in that smooth british accent of his.

Caroline found herself moving before she even realized what she was doing, walking passed the threshold, throwing her arms around Klaus as another fresh wave of relief flowed through her.

A loud exhale of surprise escaped Klaus's parted lips and a moment later his arms banded tightly around her back, holding her tightly to him, his fingers skimming along her ribcage, burrowing his head in her neck and burying his face into her hair, breathing deeply as her scent surrounded him.

Caroline pulled back to stare back at him. "When I didn't hear from you I was so worried." She admitted one of her hands lifting to his cheek.

Klaus leaned into her touch her words washing over him like a soothing balm. It was surprising to him still that someone outside of his family worried for him and the fact that Caroline was worried about him, it was everything to him.

For the longest time he would have gave anything to have her care about him nearly as much as he did for her and now that she did he found himself wondering if this was a dream, his mind playing tricks on him but then he could feel the touch of her hand against his skin and he knew it was real. It felt so good knowing that this was real and he wasn't dreaming.

He opened his mouth to respond to her words but was silenced by Caroline's lips on his, her lips pressing more firmly to his, he grunted, his arms tightening around her and opening his mouth beneath hers, their lips slanting together in perfect sync, their mouths seeking and searching each other out in a desperate need. 

After several moments the kiss slowed down, their lips moving slower together, savioring the feeling. Klaus breathed deeply moments later when they broke apart, Caroline throwing her arms back around him, pressing her body to his, embracing him tightly. 

Klaus's arm banded around her tighter and he clutched her to his chest. A part of him had thought that the weeks that had passed that she would change her mind or act like nothing had changed between them. He hadn't expected this. 

He hadn't expected to be welcomed so warmly but it was more than he ever thought it was. And he relished in Caroline's embrace feeling for the first time in a thousand years like he could be truly happy.

He held her tightly to him, promising himself he was never going to let her go.   

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm turning this into a one-shots series. Feel free to leave me prompts or idea related to this verse.
> 
> If you like it let me know what you tought, if you enjoyed it.


End file.
